


[podfic] Zombies Breaking Down Your Back Door (this is the way the world ends)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, Comment Fic, Gen, Hugs, Off-screen Character Death, Podfic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Two years ago, Frank would've laughed if you'd asked him about surviving the zombie apocalypse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Zombies Breaking Down Your Back Door (this is the way the world ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zombies Breaking Down Your Back Door (this is the way the world ends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527582) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Length:** 00:07:17

**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Zombies%20Breaking%20Down%20Your%20Back%20Door%20%28this%20is%20the%20way%20the%20world%20ends%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
